


I'm Always There.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Desire, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Sexual Tension, Unhappy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: Picturing more.Wantingmore.





	I'm Always There.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I will be adding more fics around this pairing.
> 
> if you guys want something/a certain fic ask.
> 
> Review???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Darkness is the first thing he sees when his eyes open. Eyes looking around for a moment before his fingers are in his hair.

Sigh escaping from between his lips as he lays there.

Listening to the sound of passing cars just beyond his window. Listening to people living their lives.

Sounds he barely thought of anymore to be honest.

_Everyone has their own way of coping with things._

His words.

His admission.

He'd found his own method.

Found his comfort at the bottom of a bottle while others found their own.

\---------------------------------------

He'd eased through silently in the darkness.

Eased toward the place he'd been hiding his comfort.

Slender fingers grasping the glass neck, eyes looking at it as if he'd seen a long lost friend.

Which he had in a sense.

It never lied.

Never let him down.

Never forgot him.

It was always there.

He knew he wasn't perfect. Hell, he was the furthest thing from it, but, he needed to be there.

Needed to be strong for the others, even if he felt like falling apart within himself.

Just wanted to give up.

He sat there. Fingertips tracing over the rim of the glass. Eyes half lidded 

When he heard it.

\----------------------------------------  
Heard the sirens outside loud at first.

So fucking loud before they faded.

Fading into silence.

Wondering for a moment if...it was Athena on her way somewhere.

\----------------------------------------

The hours move faster somehow when he's alone.

Bottle draining down inch by inch.

Fading away on him like everything else.

\----------------------------------------

It doesn't take him long to get dressed.

Doesn't take long to head out and down the darkened streets toward the liquor store.

When he sees her on the way out parked to herself more than likely doing a report or seeking a moment of solitude.

He's tempted to go over there. Tempted to just say hi and ask how her nights been but god he can't force himself to do it.

Didn't want to walk over there with the bag in his hand and have her know a secret he'd been trying to hide for sometime.

So he doesn't. Just lingers a moment longer before he turns to leave and head back.

"Bobby?"

He hears it but pretends he doesn't just tries to walk on like he'd never heard it.

"Bobby!"

Its then he turns around and sees her window down and waving at him.

Eyes watching him as he slowly walked over to the patrol car.

"Hey Athena," he says slowly trying to keep himself from saying something stupid considering he'd been drinking.

"I thought that was you. What are you doing out so late?"

"Honestly?"

His hand raises the bag. Eyes looking off for a moment before his gaze meets her own.

She's silent for a moment. Silent so long he wonders if he should just walk away and forget he'd seen her tonight.

"I do it myself," she says voice barely more than a whisper dark eyes looking as if there's so much she wants to scream out but doesn't. Just holds it in because strength, is something she'd always had and showing weakness wasn't an option.

He wants to say something. Wants to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright, but god it was such a fucking cliché.

"Everyone has their own way of coping. I just-I had that same exact talk with Buck not to long ago."

There's silence between them for a few moments. Not awkward just, still.

"How're you?"

She's looking at him now eyes staring at him somewhere between concern and as if searching his eyes for the truth no matter what his words say.

He's silent for a moment chuckling sheepishly and running a hand over his hair.

"Been better."

He's honest with her. Always has been.

She's silent for a moment before he feels her hand on his arm. Slender fingers grasping his arm beneath the suede in reassurance.

It feels good to know she's there. Feels good to know in some form they understand each others pain, but, he couldn't help but lose himself in that one simple touch.

Picturing more.

 _Wanting_ more.

Before her hands gone almost as quickly as she'd placed it there.

"You need a ride back?"

"No, I'm good."

It's silent once more between them for a moment.

"Athena?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm just a call away if you need someone. Even if it's just to yell at or vent I'm here."

She nods softly. Eyes not looking at him as she speaks.

"I know Bobby. I'll try and stop past, sometime this week, maybe crash one of those secret dinners eh?"

She's smirking softly, looking at him teasing and playing something he's happy to see as he nods and heads back.


End file.
